News
26 Dec 2009 gmpc version 0.20.0-beta1 has been released. This release contains changes across gmpc. 14 Oct 2009 gmpc version 0.19.1 has been released. This release fixes a couple of critical bugs and introduces the 'now playing' feature window. This release, unlike other releases, only features the gmpc core; plugins and libmpd from 0.19.0 are compatible. 19 Sep 2009 gmpc, gmpc-plugins and libmpd version 0.19.0 has been released. It has several large changes visible to the user and factors more under the hood. Several long standing "wishes" where completed, like metadata plugins running in the main thread, a metadata selector, sqlite based metadata cache, GObject based plugins and much more. These updates will not only improve the user experience, but also make it possible to add lua or python plugins in the future. For a very nice visual changelog see the the gmpc wiki. 08 Aug 2009 gmpc, gmpc plugins and libmpd version 0.19.0-beta1 has been released. It has several large changes visible to the user and factors more under the hood. Several long standing "wishes" where completed, like metadata plugins running in the main thread, a metadata selector, sqlite based metadata cache, GObject based plugins and much more. 09 Mar 2009 gmpc, gmpc plugins and libmpd version 0.18.0 has been released. This new release features global copy & paste, easy commands (gnome-do like interface), a Win32 installer, albumartist tag support, artist image tooltip, Jamendo and Magnatune searching (if plugins are included), MPD 'stickers' support, serverstats and favorites are now integrated, improved graphic icons, more translations, the usual bugfixes and many many other improvements. 23 Feb 2009 gmpc version 0.18.0-beta1 has been released. Fix many bugs since alpha1 including visual flaws, avoid race conditions in dealing with the server updating tags, and update translations. See the full changelog for more details. 25 Dec 2008 gmpc version 0.17.0 has been released. The focus of this release was bugfixes, stability, memory reductions, features, and general UI cleanups. This release also made vast improvements on their MacOSX and win32 ports. See here for the full changelog, for more information or just go get it all. 14 Dec 2008 gmpc, gmpc-plugins, windows and libmpd 0.17.0-beta1 released The first beta of gmpc and libmpd 0.17.0 has been released. This release includes the usual bug fixes, cleanups, features, speedups, memory footprint shrinkage, integrations improvements on osX and windows and translation updates. GMPC 0.17.0-beta2 8 Dec 2008 Windows build of gmpc now available. The automated windows build is now working again. It now also contains several metadata plugins. More information here 29 Nov 2008 gmpc, gmpc-plugins and libmpd 0.17.0-beta1 released The first beta of gmpc and libmpd 0.17.0 has been released. This release includes the usual bug fixes, cleanups, features, speedups, memory footprint shrinkage and translation updates. GMPC 0.17.0-beta1 10 Nov 2008 GMPC 0.16.5 beta 1 release. A Bug fix and polish release of 0.16.1 release. 6 Nov 2008 Gmpc now has it own irc channel on freenode: Server: irc.freenode.net Channel: #gmpc 24 Sep 2008 GMPC 0.16.1 release. A Bug fix release of 0.16.0 release. 19 Sep 2008 New version of gmpc released, for more info see here 4 Aug 2008 Opened a new wiki for gmpc.